


Mirror Image

by Clea2011



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Humor, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker goes through an anomaly, and things are not the same when he returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the trope_bingo square 'role reversal'.  
> Thanks to deinonychus_1 for the beta.

Becker knew there was something wrong as soon as he stepped back through the anomaly.

It was just little things, the way his men looked askance at him when he ordered them to lock the anomaly behind him.  They did it, but only after glancing across at Matt, who nodded agreement.

Well, that wasn't so strange, Matt was always trying to assert his leadership over the team.  Becker wouldn't have been surprised if he'd given them a lecture on who was in charge whilst Becker was rehousing the stray dinosaur that Abby insisted had to go home.

Becker hated going through the anomalies, nothing good ever came out of them, they were unnatural and wrong.  Still, he wasn't going to make one of his men do something he wouldn't, and it was only for a few moments so he went through.

And now they were giving him odd looks.

"Maybe you should go back to the ARC now, Hil?" Matt suggested.

Hil?  _Hil?!_   Becker scowled at him.  Whatever Matt was playing at, he could stop right now.

"Yeah Hil, you know the Captain's not going to be happy about you going through that anomaly..."

That was Saunders, one of his own men.  Usually one of his best men.  But... ‘Hil’ again.  And no 'Sir'...  Becker's scowl deepened.

"The _Captain_ isn't very happy about your informality, _Josh_.  Unless you want to spend the next week cleaning out the mammoth pen I suggest you stop whatever it is you're playing at right now."

Saunders raised an eyebrow, looking to Matt for reassurance. 

Just then Connor and Abby appeared.  Except Connor was cradling Rex, glaring at Abby, and dressed... well, Becker didn't think he'd ever seen Connor look so cool and fashionable.  No, scratch the 'so'.  Whilst Abby was carrying a laptop, dressed in a Dr Who T-shirt and didn't look as if she'd had her hair washed, let alone cut, styled or coloured for months.

"I'm telling you, it's a double anomaly," Abby was saying.  "All the readings are correct, there's one right on top of another.  It probably goes to a parallel world or something!"

Connor rolled his eyes.  "You really need to stop watching so much sci-fi," he told her.

Something was definitely up.

And that was when she appeared.

No makeup, hair slicked back into a perfect tight, efficient yet stylish bun with no part of it out of place, immaculate in the standard ARC black security uniform.

"Sir."  Saunders snapped to attention.

Becker's eyes widened, then narrowed.  If this was a joke... Well, of course it was a joke.  Quite a sexy joke, but still...

"Jess, just _what_ are you wearing?"

He hadn't realised she could look quite that disapproving.  In fact, it was almost disdainful.  And then she didn't even answer him, just looked at Saunders.

"Is the anomaly secure, Lieutenant?"

"Yessir.  And Mr Becker is back safely."

_Mr_ Becker?  Okay, that was beyond a joke.  Saunders was cleaning the mammoth pen for a month, maybe two.   He wasn't entirely keen on the way Jess had just turned her back on him, either.  Her shapely back which was completely covered from his view by that bulky black jacket.  Though the EMD in her arms was sort of sexy... He mentally shook himself, and stepped in front of her.

"Why are you dressed like that, Jess?"

She ignored the question, as if it were particularly stupid, and carried on talking to his men.  Except they were answering her and deferring to her as if they were _her_ men.  It was bizarre.  Then she dismissed them, and looked him up and down.  "What exactly are you wearing, Hil?  Where are your clothes?"

"He came back through like that," Matt told her.  "He's dressed like you!"

"You're like twins!" Abby squealed happily.  "Hil, you look really cool!"

There was definitely something wrong with Abby. 

"You're not funny," Becker growled.  "You can all stop the joke now."

They all looked at each other, then almost as one looked back at him.

"Perhaps he's hit his head?" Connor suggested. 

"Let's get him to medical," Jess took his arm.  She had an alarmingly strong grip.  "Come on Hil, you'll be okay, don't worry."

"I'm fine, but I'm starting to wonder about you lot!" Becker snapped.  He tried to pull free of Jess, but she was holding him remarkably firmly and he was concerned that he would hurt her if he pulled any harder. 

Matt nodded to Jess.  "You get him back, Parker, I'll finish up here."

Becker was quite sure that he wasn't going anywhere, there was probably a hidden camera somewhere and they were all going to start laughing at him at any moment.  He tried to pull free again, failed, and was rewarded by Jess frowning at him and patting his arm in a rather patronising manner.

Hurting her be damned, he yanked his arm free and glared at her.  To his surprise Jess didn't even stumble, but looked momentarily surprised then stood firm and glared right back. 

"I told you to stay at the ARC this morning!" she snapped.  "It's dangerous out in the field, Hil, you could get hurt.  I can't watch out for you all the time.  And if you _ever_ even think about going through an anomaly again I'll have you shackled to your station.  Don't think that I won't!"

"This joke's getting boring now, Jess..."

"And we've discussed this.  It's Captain Parker!"  Then she added in an undertone: "Don't think I haven't seen that ridiculous little black and white toy cat you've got on your station, I know what it's called, I saw Postman Pat as a child.  You need to get over your crush, I don't do relationships, my job's too dangerous.  And really, this dressing up thing is taking your obsession a bit too far!"   

Becker could hardly believe his ears.  Obviously something had gone horribly wrong when he'd come through that anomaly.  He recalled the stories from his early days at the ARC, when Professor Cutter had claimed that he'd known a totally different version of Jenny Lewis.  Could the same thing have happened to Becker?  The Jess he knew would never be so mean to him.  Even if it was an act she would have been reduced to giggles by now. 

He looked at Connor,  who was the most likely person in this world to know what might be going on.  Except he was fussing over Rex, because he wasn't really Connor.  Abby was the geek in this timeline, and she was intent on the anomaly, leaning on the bonnet of one of the trucks, tapping away on her laptop. 

"It's opening!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I told you to lock it," Matt snapped. 

"I did!  It's the other one.  I told you, there's two!"

"Lock it before something comes through," Jess ordered.  "Hurry!"

"No, don't!" Becker ordered.  "This isn't right."

"There's something coming through," Connor pointed out. 

Jess had her EMD trained on the anomaly instantly.  Becker tried not to think about how very, very sexy that was.  Jess, after all, was one of several people in need of a good slap if this turned out to be a joke.

It was him.

Well, it wasn't him, it was a man with his face and his body but wearing a horrible, horrible shirt in the brightest shade of purple, and not-quite-matching trousers.  And he looked terrified.

"Don't shoot!  It's me!  Hil!"

Jess immediately spun round and trained her gun on Becker.  "Who the hell are _you_?  Start talking?"

"Well I'm not _Hil_!" he told her. 

"Obviously."

"Um... I think we've got an alternative reality," Abby pointed out.

"They laughed at me!" Hil wailed, quivering.  "They were horrible!   Really mean!"

Becker looked at his other self with disgust.  "They probably weren't mean enough," he told him drily, raising an eyebrow when Jess took an angry step forward with the gun.  She scowled at him, never taking her eyes off him now that she'd decided he was an intruder.

"You were the only one who helped me," Hil continued, looking at Connor.  "You said I was the wrong Becker..."

"Well he got that right," Becker muttered.  "Jesus..."

"...and that I had to go back through to my own world."

"Which would explain why there are two anomalies," Abby pointed out.  "You - black Hil person..."

"It's _Captain Becker,_ " Becker growled.  Jess raised an eyebrow,  so he mimicked the expression back at her.  "What?  I'm head of security.  You're the field co-ordinator and you make _his_ dress sense look tame!  At least he doesn't wear six-inch heels!"  At least, Becker hoped he didn't.

"Six inch heels!" Matt repeated.  "I'd like to see that!"  He and Saunders grinned at each other, then Saunders noticed his commanding officer's furious expression and quickly stopped. 

Jess waved her EMD in Becker's direction.  "You'd better go!  Now!"

"No, I want to hear about this other Parker!" Abby laughed.  "Have you got pictures?"

"Get through the anomaly!" Jess snarled.

Becker did have his phone.  And it did have some photos of Jess on it, purely as part of some group shots, no other reason.  He took it out, and let the others  have a look.  Apparently it was hysterically funny.  Captain Jess looked angry enough to boil a kettle on, so he snapped a quick shot of her too before heading back.  Perhaps he could persuade his own Jess... not that she was... to dress up like that...

The last thing he saw was Jess still scowling at him, and that dire caricature of himself... God, was he actually _crying_?  Becker shuddered and hurried through the anomaly.

Becker knew he was home.  He could tell from his friends' brief concern, right before the teasing started.

Apparently he was never, ever going to live down Hil's brief visit into their world.  Becker wasn't the only one with a camera phone...


End file.
